(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device with reduced power consumption and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices are widely used in computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones and the like. The display device typically includes a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device and the like, for example.
The display device includes a signal controller and a display panel. The signal controller receives an image data of an image to be displayed on the display panel from the outside, generates a control signal for driving the display panel, and transfers the control signal together with the image data to the display panel to drive the display device.
The image displayed by the display panel may be classified into a still image and a motion picture. The display panel displays several frames per one second, and in this case, when the image data of each frame are the same as each other, the still image is displayed. If the image data of each frame are different from each other, the motion picture is displayed.
Driving of the display panel may be performed in different manners when the still image is displayed and the motion picture is displayed to reduce a power consumption of the display device. Accordingly, an image may be determined as one of the still image and the motion picture.
A method of comparing the image data of all pixels of a prior frame and the image data of all pixels of a present frame to determine whether the image data are changed or not has been proposed to discriminate between the still image and the motion picture. In such a method, a memory for storing the image data of all pixels of the prior frame may be added such that power consumption is increased.